Stunts and challenges in JC4
Stunts and challenges are a type of sidemissions in Just Cause 4. Not to be confused with improvised stunts. Description Stunts (see improvised stunts) have always been a major part of the Just Cause game series. As of JC4 they are actually needed for settlement completion. Previously we needed liberations for this. While most of them are easy enough, some of them require careful timing. And in some cases, some are unavailable until a vehicle is unlocked in supply drop. List of types of stunts Vehicle unlock stunts These can be seen with the AR scan, but have to be activated on the map first. These stunts are tied to completing the nearest settlement. In JC4 most vehicles are unlocked at the supply drop by completing some "stunt" with them. These stunts range from very simple ones where the vehicle has to be driven through a loop at any speed to having to jump through a loop at an odd location. In these stunts the required vehicle is always parked nearby, even if the stunt is located in complete wilderness. Normally the vehicle is with in 100 meters. "Speed stunts" These can be seen with the AR scan, but have to be activated on the map first. These stunts are tied to completing the nearest settlement. These can normally be done with any vehicle. The speed ranges from about 60 to 300 km/h. "Wingsuit stunts" These can be seen with the AR scan, but have to be activated on the map first. These stunts are tied to completing the nearest settlement. These require the player to fly the wingsuit through 3 rings with in a limited amount of time. Most of these are very easy if the player starts at an obvious nearby cliff where the first ring is located. The "first" ring is marked differently, but it's possible to complete these stunts in any order of rings. It's also OK to switch to the parachute, or even land in between the rings, if necessary. These stunts unlock upgrades for the weaponized and rocket-powered wingsuit: *10 stunts - Additional rocket boost. *20 stunts - Additional barrage of rockets. *30 stunts - Third rocket boost. *40 stunts - Third barrage of rockets. Hoverboard courses The Danger Rising expansion pack adds a hoverboard and stunt courses for it. Once the last mission Rogue Agent is complete there will be 1 track at each of the submarines. Later there will be additional longer ones that start in the mountains. List of "monthly challenges" JC4 is getting new additional stunts each month for at least 6 months. *Solís pro tour - Adds 20 extra vehicle stunts to the map. These are more difficult than the normal ones. These can be distinguished by their purple map icons. See the section below for details. *Aerial acrobatics - Adds 20 extra wingsuit stuns on the map. These are more difficult than the normal ones. These can be distinguished by their purple map icons. *Chaos chase - Requires the player to get 500000 chaos points. *Beat the dev: Alexis - Requires the player to beat 3 "feats". See more about feats below. *Día de Muertos - Requires the player to destroy 12 Aztek-style head statues. These are all hidden in the countryside, but are easier to spot at night. We have a map of these below. See the section below for details. *Beat the dev: David - Requires the player to beat 3 "feats". See more about feats below. Monthly challenge: "Solís pro tour" These can be seen with the AR scan, but have to be activated on the map first. They are a special set of additional stunts that may be found all over Solís. They are distinguished by their purple icons. These are stunts of all types and are significantly more difficult to complete. For example: *A plane has to be flown through a long tunnel in the desert. *Cars may have to be flown through rings in the air, away from any ramps. *A boat has to be sailed through a ring in a pool at the top of a skyscraper at Nueva Voz. The problem is that using a supply drop to get the boat here will make it explode. Conveniently the required boat is available at the nearby beach. The player then has to gently drop it into the pool by lifting it with a Próspero Sky Crane. The next problem is that the pool is too small to actually sail that boat, so the player needs to stand in the boat, at its drivers seat and then grapple the boat across the pool. Rico has to sit as soon as the cable is deployed. This may take several tries. Monthly challenge: "Día de Muertos" There are 12 large colorful skulls hidden throughout the map. (See the map below.) They're actually easy enough to find because the game points them out with the aid of small stunt markers at the top left of the screen. Once destroyed, the release some confetti and fireworks and completing them all rewards the player with an additional optional wingsuit and parachute skin. "Feats" These are random gameplay things that the game constantly tracks. They can be seen in the games pause menu, next to the map and supply drop. Players can see their own score there and the cores of their "friends" from the Steam friends list, or equivalent console sites. As of 2019.10.04 three of these scores were updated to show the high scores of Alexis from the games development team. Beating all the scores by Alexis rewards the player with an additional parachute skin. A similar set of 3 high scores was set in november 2019 by someone named David. *"Untouchable" - Longest time spent with Heat without taking damage. - Time by Alexis: 2:43. *"Blown away" - Farthest distance traveled by an enemy on a single continuous fire of PWC V4.2 Wind Gun. - Distance by Alexis: 21488 meters. *"Vertical limit" - Highest elevation gained while wingsuiting. - Elevation by Alexis: 384 meters. *"Frequent flyer" - Farthest distance traveled by a character from a booster. - Distance by David: 407 meters. *"Stuck the landing" - *"Gone, baby, gone" - Farthest distance traveled by an airborne enemy after being thrown by grappler retracting. - Distance by David: 135 meters. Gallery Ojo de la Pradera (wingsuit stunt over cable cars).png|Wingsuit stunt above the Ojo de la Pradera cable cars. This stunt requires the player to either skillfully grapple the cable cars for additional speed, or use the rocket-powered wingsuit. Also note that as indicated by the HUD, this stunt will unlock the third rocket boost for the player by being the 30th stunt. Solis pro tour (shipping at a penthouse).png|Solis pro tour at the Nueva Voz pool party. JC4 game menu - challenges tab (Solis pro tour and Aerial acrobatics).png|As seen in the game menu, at the "challenges" tab. JC4 challenges by Alexis.png|Challenges ("feats") by Alexis were announced over social media. JC4 monthly challenges.png|Monthly challenges as of october 2019. JC4 Dia de Muertos skull locations map.png|"Día de Muertos" skull locations map. SS Borracho blowing up a Dia de Muertos skull.png|Blowing up a Dia de Muertos skull with SS Borracho gunfire. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 4